


As Cores de Um Outro Mundo

by Deneb Rhode (Deneb_Rhode)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Psychological Drama, Spoilers (Hades Arc)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deneb_Rhode/pseuds/Deneb%20Rhode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O fascínio que exerce a vida comum supostamente ideal de dois Cavaleiros de Ouro sobre uma Amazona curiosa. Verdades que surgem dos mundos diferentes, das harmonias às crises, refletidas na imagem de uma obra de arte. </p><p>Versão reeditada para Archiveofourown.org. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Importante: esta fic contém spoilers de Saint Seiya Série Clássica (Hades)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Cores de Um Outro Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal.

**AS CORES DE UM OUTRO MUNDO**

Por: **_Deneb Rhode_**

 

Vazio...Existe vazio de todo tipo: vazio de coisas, vazio de expectativas, vazio de idéias, vazio de status, de forças, de tempo. Tempo ocioso, como o dos soldadinhos de status vazio lá embaixo, voltando bêbados e cansados tarde da noite para o alojamento coletivo, é tempo vazio: depois que esvaziaram os bolsos na vila, com canecas de álcool barato e mulheres fáceis. Vidinha simples, um dia após o outro e nada além disso. Sem expectativas. Vazio.

 Agora eu me pergunto: por que afinal eles parecem tão felizes? Será que são tão estúpidos que não tem a noção que vazio dói, incomoda, o vazio nada mais é que um pedaço de morte em nós mesmos? Por que ficar tão feliz em não se importar com nada, em não querer nada? Fecho a janela com raiva: tomara que escutem a madeira batendo, que acordem um pouco para a realidade! A vida não pode ser só uma perda de tempo regada à aguardente!

  _“—Você não entende disso, né?”_

 Cala a boca, voz do diabo. Fedelho do inferno, pesadelo idiota de cabeça vermelha! Não precisa repetir!!!

 Está bem, eu não entendo. Admito. Ou não teria que ficar pensando nessa sua voz maldita agora. Eu tinha que ter feito a coisa certa naquela hora. Eu queria. Eu tentei falar...

  _“—Seiya...Eu preciso muito falar com você..._

_—Shaina? O que foi?”_

 Eu devia ter falado. Era uma chance perfeita: corredor sem viva alma, fim de turnos da noite, céu estrelado, lindo, se filtrando por colunas e arcos. Ele ali, tão distraído: perfeito para um convite, um passeio ao luar, momentos para ser feliz. Mas aí...o de sempre. Orgulho. Meu orgulho, vício entrando no caminho, me trocando as palavras. Orgulho do posto, da ordem: eu a comandante, ele, o subalterno.

  _“—Seus relatórios estão atrasados! E lembre-se que o turno da guarda começa às oito você chegou às oito e quinze! Isso não pode! E mais...”_

Orgulho da couraça, que me cobre rosto e sentimentos. Orgulho idiota desse maldito metal.

  _“—Ah, Shaina, depois eu vejo. Agora tenho que ir falar com Athena, licença aí...”_

Um orgulho que, na hora, eu entendi que não servia pra nada. O vi se afastando de mim, me dando as costas com um sorrisinho de desprezo, cara normal de soldado interpelado pelo superior chato. Fiquei ali parada, ruminando minha própria estupidez. De novo, agi como eu mesma: só vim azedar-lhe a noite e nada mais que isso. E o que fazer? Mais uma vez, joguei fora uma chance, mais uma, após tantas. Era o meu normal. Só que aí...

 —Você não entende disso, né?

A última coisa que eu precisava: uma testemunha para essa vergonha toda que eu passei. Ali, pousado nos arcos, o diabrete de cabeça vermelha estava me espionando, ar gaiato de quem acabou de ver uma divertida cena de comédia. Ainda, não bastasse isso, o moleque ainda se fazia de juiz, apontando o dedo para meus erros.

 —Pode ter certeza que fazendo assim com ele, você não vai conseguir nada.

Praga! Reagi como podia reagir: e antes até que eu começasse a berrar de ódio, deixei minhas forças fluírem em pura raiva, e ataquei-o sem dó. Queria tê-lo rasgado com as unhas, o calcinado num raio ou apenas quebrado-lhe um braço: mas errei. Emoção nunca é boa companheira para luta: a cabeça fria do insuportável se sobrepôs ao meu nervosismo e ele escapou. Saltando pelos corredores e pátios, usando seu talento de desaparição para se mover mais rápido. Fui atrás, não desisti: levantei o rastro do moleque, abri meus olhos, me pus no encalço dele. Se fosse esperto o suficiente, claro, poderia sumir para muito longe, ir para onde eu não o achasse nem querendo.

 Mas é só uma criança. Inexperiente, bicho meio bobo, portanto. Não ia pensar nisso, é claro.

 Eu o via tentando abrir distância, aparecendo ora mais perto, ora mais longe, seguindo quase em linha reta para a Escadaria das Doze Casas. Excelente! A hora que chegasse lá iria trombar com o escudo místico que impede o teleporte entre edifícios, ia voltar a ter que andar no chão e eu iria pegá-lo. Assim que se viu sem o poder, correu ligeiro e encarapitou-se no alto de uma árvore comprida, como uma espécie de gato ruivo fugindo de uma matilha de cães. Chance ótima:

 —Desce daí, peste! Ou eu derrubo você!!!

 —Ah, sem essa! Só porque eu falei a verdade? Eu nem ri da sua cara nem nada!

 Me irritei ainda mais: disparei poderes, um raio invocado partiu a árvore em duas. O garoto era mais ágil do que eu esperava: saltou para outra árvore, antes que virasse pedaços.

 —Que é que tinha que estar olhando?!??

 —Por que, não pode? E você só fez bobagem lá! Gosta do Seiya mas só fez bobagem! Não sabe mostrar que gosta!!

 Mais uma vez tentei alcançá-lo com os raios. Mais uma vez ele saltou, para outra árvore, se aproximando da entrada da Casa de Áries:

 —Ah, e o que é que você entende dessas coisas, fedelho??

 —Entendo mais que você! Ao menos vejo gente que se gosta de verdade todo dia! E eles não fazem as coisas como você faz! Você é que é muito ruim nisso!

 Furiosa, fiz choverem raios sobre a árvore: a reduzi a um pobre monte de carvão e cinzas. Mas o menino fugiu. De novo, agora alcançando o limite interno da Casa de Áries, tendo a habilidade de teleporte devolvida: ainda tempo de vê-lo fazer um gesto de zombaria e desaparecer no ar. Havia entrado, o sem-vergonha!

 O que a raiva faz com a gente. Eu nem avaliei as conseqüências: só fui invadindo, chutando a porta e me pondo para dentro, interessada apenas em estrangular o pestinha. Avancei sem licença num espaço proibido: casa dos meus chefes, membros eméritos do Alto Comando. Esqueci que aquela cria do demônio morava lá: era aprendiz de um deles. Ou melhor, para que aliviar termos? Era o mimado e irritante filho de criação do Cavaleiro de Áries.

 Acabou acontecendo. Entrei num dos quartos sem sobreaviso, escancarando a porta sem dó. Ali me deparei com o que eu não queria, com o que eu não tinha pensado, e nem queria ver.

 —Shaina, aconteceu algo?

 Dois Cavaleiros de Ouro. Meus superiores.

 Fiquei plantada, trêmula, feita em gelo, sem conseguir dizer palavra. Ali era o quarto de dormir do meu Comandante, Mu de Áries, quarto que ele dividia sabidamente com outro graduado, Aldebaran de Touro, com quem levava antiga e indisfarçada relação. Num mundo em que ordinariamente há mais no que pensar além do que com quem os outros saem ou com quem vivem, eu normalmente apenas processava a informação como um dado a mais. Coisa sem importância, a não ser para evitar gafes sociais ou algo do tipo.

 E acabei cometendo a maior delas. Invadir a privacidade dos dois. Claro, poderia ter sido pior, apanhá-los no meio de um momento ainda menos adequado, interromper-lhes um beijo, afagos menos discretos ou sabe-se lá o que mais.  Não fiz isso, ainda bem.

 —Pode dizer. Você parece abalada.

 Eu estava, por muita coisa. Nem sabia enumerar. Pelo pirralho que me surpreendeu num fracasso de aproximação romântica, pelas provocações durante a caça ao infeliz, por ter caído na realidade e percebido que invadi a casa de meus chefes...ou pelo que eu estava olhando. Nada de mais, de fato.

Mas eu não entendia. E não entendo. Por que ver aqueles homens calmamente sentados juntos, o maior deles escovando com toda a gentileza a cabeleira longa do outro, recostado em seu torso...por que logo isso me deixou tão perturbada?! Era uma imagem comum, nada para escandalizar, só um ato corriqueiro, talvez mero preparativo para dormir...

 E eu não conseguia me mexer. Apenas olhava, hipnotizada, àqueles dois: nus da cintura para cima como estavam, o silfo aconchegado no gigante. A mão grande que trabalhava os cabelos: forte, morena, musculosa...tão leve na tarefa de desembaraçá-los um a um. Dedos de homem correndo por fios enormes, incomuns. Afagava, trabalhava, acarinhava com delicadeza. Soltava as mechas cor de lavanda, que caíam pouco a pouco sobre ombros de pele muito branca. Quase um marfim liso: de quando em quando marcada levemente em um tom mais vermelho, brilho úmido lá e cá, bem na curva do pescoço.

 —Shaina?

Pisquei os olhos, engasguei. Forcei-me a abandonar o encantamento. A minha frente, meus superiores me observavam atônitos, sem depor a escova, cenhos franzidos de interrogações:

 —Shaina, está tudo bem com você?

 Que vergonha. Apenas retomei o prumo, com minha reverência mais humilde enfileirei algumas desculpas esfarrapadas sobre ter visto presenças suspeitas rondando a casa. Pedi perdão por ter invadido, jurei pelos deuses que nunca mais iria fazer algo assim. Desejei-lhes boa noite e me retirei o mais depressa que pude. Com vontade de ir para minha casa, tomar um banho, esquecer o pivete de cabeça vermelha e o que eu tinha visto lá.

  _“—Você não entende disso, né?”_

 Eu não consigo. Eu vi naquele quarto algo muito longe do meu mundo. Algo que eu não experimentei nunca, gestos fora da minha realidade. Não tenho lembrança de mãos tocando em mim que não fossem as de inimigos em combate tentando me matar ou de colegas de uniforme em socorro durante ações de guerra. E isso é o certo: afinal, foi para o que me criei, sempre disciplinada e realista. Somos soldados, essa é nossa realidade.

 Então por que? Olho essas coisas e me sinto tão mal, esse outro mundo me afeta. Carinhos, pra que isso?! Tudo errado: afinal, o que eu vi também eram Cavaleiros, mais graduados que eu, pessoas que deveriam ser tão ou mais alheias a essas bobagens, guerreiros !!! Não fomos criados para isso, nossas mãos foram feitas para distribuir ferimentos, não afagos.

 Deveria estar errado. Mas parecia tudo certo. Harmonizava bem demais. E pior: me vi outra vez remoendo certas vontades estranhas, incompatíveis, erros, aquilo que minha vida por si só teima em negar. Naquela hora pensei novamente no Seiya, no que eu tanto queria com ele. Pensei em mim. E doeu.

 Fora do banho, por um bom tempo fiquei me olhando no espelho, encarando minha imagem nua, refletida, o que eu mesma esculpi desde menina: ombros largos, marcas de combate, pele de tostado desigual de quem vive sob o sol, braços e colo queimados demais, sardentos. Errados para meu rosto, uma porcelana de tom mortiço, efeito do uso ininterrupto da máscara de amazona. Minhas mãos ossudas, longas, viciadas no gesto da garra, nem mais bonitas ou femininas pelas unhas que deixo crescer. Dorso, cintura e coxas pesados de músculos, curvas sacrificadas pela eficiência, braços e pernas feitos só para matar. Pois é, sempre me orgulhei tanto disso: “corpo de lutadora perfeita”, eu sempre pensava.

 E meu cabelo...A cor ao menos é diferente, por causa da pintura. Mas é coisa de guerra também, feita pra dar medo. E só. Cortado nos ombros pra não atrapalhar, palhoso, opaco. Cabelo de lutadora perfeita, máquina de combate. É...certo, dei um duro pra isso, cheguei lá. Até o último fio: cor artificial, textura de um plástico seco. Coisa de máquina. É bem sem graça mexer nele. E no resto de mim, só mecanismo projetado.

 Até por isso eu não deveria sofrer. Meus sonhos mudaram? Estou pensando em coisas erradas. Vontade imbecil: mas o que eu queria?? Pra que me esforcei tanto??

 Não adianta eu mentir para mim. Sou uma fraca, uma cretina. Faço pose, mas de verdade, eu só queria...que alguém um dia penteasse meus cabelos daquele jeito que eu vi. Queria que alguém gostasse de mim a ponto de fazer isso. Como aqueles dois se gostam. Como eu vi que se gostam, mesmo sendo soldados, iguais a mim. E eu não tenho nada, eu não quis, não me criei pra isso. Não era pra ser! Maldita inveja! Maldito cabeça de fogo! Maldita a hora que entrei naquele quarto! Maldita vida!

 

—o00o—

 

Passei a noite sem dormir, rolei na cama sem pregar olho. Estou exausta. Despachei a tropa toda pra sei lá o que, alguma patrulha longe de mim, onde não me estressassem ou fizessem perguntas. Tudo errado, fiz um monte de besteiras, cheguei ao ponto de falhar com o serviço: ignorei a pilha de ofícios requisitando soldados e pelo menos duas ordens de apresentação na sede do Alto Comando, acho que só pra não ter que por algum acaso ver Mu ou Aldebaran, e trazer de volta tudo o que me abalou tanto na véspera. Tento nem pensar neles. E nem no Seiya, me dando as costas pela milésima vez, erro só meu.

  _“—Você não entende disso, né?”_

 Acabei desistindo. Me rendi ao fato de que sim, de fato não entendo. E isso me faz falta, honestamente. Estou confusa ainda, e me senti mal o dia inteiro. Com a cabeça zumbindo de dor, literalmente desertei de minhas funções: tropa dispersa, fui buscar algum alívio na praia vazia ao norte, olhando as ondas. Péssima idéia: divaguei feliz sonhando com passeios românticos, olhares cúmplices, um beijo roubado sob a luz do sol poente...

 Bloqueado pela máscara. Meus dedos acham não meus lábios, mas o metal. Volto a mim. Lembrei de tudo o que eu não tinha e nunca ia ter. Minha desgraça. Não agüentava mais, tirei a máscara e segurei meu rosto em desalento, aproveitando que ali ninguém ia me ver.

 Bela esperança. Foi só eu erguer a cabeça que vi duas mãos me oferecendo um lenço aberto, menos para meu consolo e mais para me cobrir o rosto, uma amedrontada voz de menino vinda detrás do pano.

 —Eh...não fique assim. Tome isso e...desculpe qualquer coisa.

 Desta vez fui mais rápida: joguei minha mão atrás do lenço, surpreendendo-o. Agarrei a peste de cabeça vermelha pelo braço, olhos fechados em aperto, cara de pavor, berrando frases pra se livrar de mim.

 —Eu já pedi desculpa, então me larga! Me deixa ir embora, eu não olhei sua cara não, olha aí, eu não vi nada!!!

 Ajeitei minha máscara, virei seu rosto para o meu, o obrigando a abrir os olhos e me encarar.

 —O que você veio fazer aqui? Fala!

 O moleque parecia aterrorizado, tremia muito, ainda que quisesse fazer uma postura firme.

 —Eu vim pedir desculpa...que o Mu mandou eu fazer isso! Ele descobriu que eu perturbei você ontem, sei lá como, acho que é porque você entrou na casa e ele viu! E estou me desculpando, sério, de verdade, estou arrependido. Tudo bem? Agora me deixa ir!!!

 Ergui minha mão, preparei as garras para fatiar aquela peste do inferno. Ele se encolheu, engoliu em seco, lágrimas fugiram dos olhos que teimavam em não chorar: queria levar a surra como um bravo. Pensei de novo no que aconteceu ontem, Mu, Aldebaran, Seiya...

 E o soltei. Eu não tinha ânimo nem pra bater. Queria só que ele sumisse

 —Vai embora!

 O moleque se afastou alguns passos, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Não sumiu. Estava meio surpreso por me ver ali, tão prostrada.

 —É...Shaina...eu disse, desculpa de verdade. Isso aí não é de ontem né?

 Não respondi, apenas neguei com a cabeça. Talvez assim ele me deixasse em paz. Eu devia estar muito miserável: o pirralho ficou olhando, estático, parecia ter se apiedado de mim.

 —Olha, bom...se você falar o que é, talvez passa. Comigo funciona quando estou triste e...

 Aproximou a mão do meu cabelo. Fiz menção de espantá-lo com um tapa, ele recuou.

 —Bom, não precisa falar, tudo bem! Também dizem que é bom escrever, ou fazer um desenho...desenhar é bom, eu acho legal...mas, é, tá, eu vou indo. Tchauzinho!

 Sumiu da minha frente, foi embora, me largou amargando a depressão sozinha. Bom, eu não queria mesmo quem me consolasse. Melhor assim. Acabei ficando lá bastante tempo: voltei com o céu escuro, cheio de estrelas, as luzes do Santuário já apagadas, todos dormindo. Arrastei minha miséria até dentro de casa. Nem fui para a cama: apenas desabei na cadeira da mesa quadrada que eu uso pra tudo, me joguei sobre a toalha branca que eu sempre largo posta. A máscara se soltou de meu rosto: eu era só pedaços.

_“—...Também falam que é bom escrever, ou fazer um desenho...”_

Idéia boba de criança. No que isso ajuda?

  _“—Você não entende...”_

Está bem, sei que não entendo. Mu e Aldebaran entendem, o moleque entende, eu não entendo. Certo. Eu ia pensando nisso enquanto os nós do dorso de minha mão faziam rabiscos sobre o pano grosso, meu guante de metal roçando fibras, braço esticado, mão entorpecida de exaustão. Desânimo sem cura. Acabei pegando no sono ali, cansada de esfregar os rebites da luva num gesto perdido, cansada da vida, cansada de ser eu mesma.

 E agora que acordei, horas depois, tentei juntar o que sobrou de mim: exorcizar o torcicolo que ameaçava me empenar o pescoço, coçar os olhos, limpar a baba da toalha. Foi aí que eu vi, no lugar onde eu ficava mexendo e batendo minha mão a linda mancha escura que eu deixei: coisa do azinhavre preto que saía do metal do guante, após tantas e tantas horas exposto direto no vento de maresia, sem um polimento ou cuidado decente.

 Sem ironias: mancha linda mesmo. Linda. Por alguns instantes eu fiquei olhando, meu cérebro sem processar que eu havia emporcalhado uma toalha, apenas divagando por linhas aleatórias. Mas que para mim, pareciam fazer todo o sentido do mundo.

 Sei lá se outra pessoa veria. Mas eu via ali uma figura rabiscada, uma menina pequena, tosca, sem rosto, presa numa parte mais suja do tecido onde esfreguei a mão com mais força. Tentando alcançar uma flor no que parecia ser um galho alto de árvore vindo da parte mais clara do pano. Uma criatura tentando pegar algo que não estava ao seu alcance, algo que nem tinha a ver com ela. E não sei como apareceram, talvez as pancadas que eu dei na mesa que fizeram: além de onde a flor estava, um mundo de salpicos de sujeira de armadura criando outras flores, estrelas, constelações, galáxias...Um universo. Tão bonito.

  _“—...fazer um desenho...”_

 Funcionou. Eu me sentia melhor, como quem confessa um crime. Reconhecia a coisinha bruta que viu graça em algo fora de sua vida, se esticando com braços mal- acabados. Pela primeira vez no dia eu sorri, vendo o desenho, com pena da menininha grosseira, tentando pegar a flor. Pena de mim, finalmente admitida e refletida em manchas de metal.

 

—o00o—

 

Mais um dia, mais trabalho. Antes de ir, pensei em por a toalha de molho no vinagre: é a única boa que eu tenho e a mesa, velha e castigada pelo tempo fica bem feia sem ela. Mas olhei para as manchas, o desenho que pareceu espelhar tão bem meus problemas, ainda que só eu mesma entendesse: não tive coragem. Mais até: senti muita vontade de guardá-lo.

 Foi por isso que, antes de assumir minha tropa, corri de manhã cedo até a vila, para a única loja de quadros do lugar, mantida por um velhote rabugento. O tirei da cama, azedo:

 —Não tem soldado bebum na minha casa não, vai procurar em outro lugar!

 —Ah, não é isso!—e mostrei a toalha manchada—Eu queria saber se tem como transformar este tecido aqui num quadro.

 O velho me olhou de esguelha, pegou a toalha da minha mão, examinando.

 —Pano bom. Mas tá manchado de prata. Tem que lavar antes. Depois a gente passa um selante e o gesso branco, aí é só pintar o quadro.

 —Ah, o senhor não me entendeu—eu tentava explicar—Isso  **é**  o quadro.O que eu quero é justamente essa mancha de azinhavre...

 —Isso não é azinhavre, dona, é mancha de prata—o velhote nem me olhava—Isso some, mais dia menos dia clareia ou escurece tudo de vez. Não compensa guardar. E eu não monto tela porcaria não, se é pra fazer eu só faço se for direito.

 Raio de velho turrão. Após muita teimosia, concordou, me cobrando uma pequena fortuna, em até o fim do dia por a toalha num chassi de madeira e aplicar o selante, mas não o gesso branco. Fui embora de lá, me segurando para não esganá-lo, ainda ouvindo um “se estragar, o problema é seu”. Fui educada e respondi com um “Obrigada, igualmente”.

 Nessas, cheguei muito atrasada para o serviço. Jabu de Unicórnio já havia assumido a frente da tropa no pátio e despachava soldados. Tentei fazer de conta que estava tudo normal, me ajeitei para assumir o comando no lugar dele, e um mensageiro me interrompeu:

 —Amazona Shaina de Serpentário, tem ordem expressa do Alto Comando para a senhora se apresentar no Protocolo. Já nomearam o Cavaleiro de Unicórnio para as funções normais de comando da sua tropa. É convocação obrigatória e urgente, falta é sujeita a punição.

 Ah, o resultado dos meus atos e da minha dor-de-cabeça ontem. Ignorei as ordens deles, mandei a tropa numa patrulha inútil, trabalhei mal, agora vou pagar. Corporações não tem tempo ou paciência para crises de funcionários. Me apresentei no edifício do Protocolo como solicitado, onde uma pequena reunião me aguardava: os responsáveis pelo setor, todos cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze...e o pior, dois Cavaleiros de Ouro: o Conselheiro-Mor Shaka de Virgem e Milo de Escorpião, o severo chefe da Corregedoria do Santuário, para minha suprema desgraça. Punição na certa.

 —A senhora foi meio negligente com o serviço ontem, não? E hoje chegou atrasada.

 —Eu sinto muito—respondi de cabeça baixa—Alguns...problemas de ordem pessoal...

 —Devem ter sido problemas dos bons!—o Cavaleiro de Escorpião ergueu uma sobrancelha—Para a senhora inutilizar uma Companhia inteira em patrulhas sem razão e passar o dia sumida, sem dar resposta para seus superiores.

 Engoli em seco. Milo não estava nada contente, me olhando acusador, quase cruel.

 —Isso não pode interferir, ainda mais agora—Shaka tomou a palavra, o eterno tom de voz monótono, inabalável—Athena voltou e o Alto Comando está desfalcado após a Revolução. As casas restantes estão com trabalho para mais, é dever da tropa não causar problemas.

 Era verdade. A Revolução que devolveu o poder à Athena rendeu quatro baixas fatais no Alto Comando—cinco, se contarmos o usurpador Saga de Gêmeos, e tudo sem considerar a Casa de Sagitário, já vacante há anos: Cavaleiros de Ouro que morreram e para cujos cargos não havia aparecido sucessor. O tempo de reestruturação não estava sendo fácil, com departamentos sobrecarregados e funções cumpridas por interinos, que nem sempre davam conta do serviço. Me senti ainda pior.

 —Eu entendo, senhor. Juro, não vai se repetir. E eu aceito a punição que for.

 Milo olhou de lado, pude notar que tinha raiva. Shaka continuou falando.

 —Os estatutos e leis do Santuário prevêem vários castigos no caso de deserção temporária, o que na prática foi o que a senhora fez ontem. Mas decidi interceder pessoalmente junto à Corregedoria para que a senhora não fosse punida de acordo com o regulamento.

 Quase deixei minha máscara cair, de surpresa. Shaka, o Iluminado me salvou?! Intercedeu por mim e me fez escapar da punição do Milo? Tentei ensaiar algumas palavras de agradecimento, o Cavaleiro de Virgem apenas ergueu a mão, me interrompendo:

 —Como não estamos em condições de nos dar ao luxo de mandar Cavaleiros de Prata para as celas do rochedo, achamos por bem mudar seu castigo em algum tipo de serviço que a senhora possa cumprir. Parece óbvio para nós que o que a senhora teve ontem foi resultado do acúmulo de estresse. Porém nós não podemos correr riscos de que essa conduta estranha se repita com uma oficial que comanda unidades de guerra. Assim, decidimos...

 E sentenciou:

 —A senhora está transferida para o Protocolo, para cumprir funções administrativas. Deve considerar isso como um rebaixamento temporário. Como é função para Cavaleiro de Bronze, seu soldo será reduzido e a senhora perderá os privilégios hierárquicos até que cumpra esse tempo de castigo. Pode começar imediatamente.

 

—o00o—

 

Transferência para o Protocolo. Serviço administrativo. Rebaixamento. Deuses, as coisas não tem como ir pior. Fui conduzida pelos responsáveis do departamento até o setor de uniformes, vestiram-me uma das túnicas vermelhas distintivas dos funcionários da casa. Não havia nenhuma túnica feminina no meu número ou que se ajeitasse nos meus ombros, a solução foi me ceder uma das masculinas, meio sem forma, com tecido sobrando no comprimento, arrastando no chão. Ficou particularmente esquisita com a minha armadura.

Passei a manhã enfiada no Protocolo, carregando papéis de lá para cá, vendo as pessoas arrumadinhas e engomadas correndo atrás de carimbos, vias coloridas, autorizações e assinaturas. Pude logo notar uma coisa: eu destoava. Não só pelo meu porte físico, mais pesado, diferente das amazonas magrinhas de lá, ou pela roupa mal ajustada e cabelos tão diferentes dos cachos bem tratados e cabeleiras domadas e arrumadas com esmero. Eu destoava mais ainda pelo serviço.

 No meio do dia se acumulava na minha mesa uma quantidade inacreditável de papéis que eu não conseguia encaminhar, três vezes mais que na mesa do funcionário mais relapso. E o pior: eu tentava ser eficiente. Lia tudo, procurava ver onde eu devia entregar os documentos, tentava achar responsáveis para assinatura aqui e ali. Mas só me atrapalhava. Sofri até para conseguir autorização para um serviço de reforma de canteiros para o prédio da Enfermaria: ninguém me respondia coisa com coisa, iam me empurrando de setor para setor.

 Exausta, aceitei engolir o orgulho e ir, na hora do almoço, buscar autorização na Escadaria das Doze Casas, junto ao Alto Comando. Autorização de serviço de jardinagem, para minha infelicidade. Se Shaka, na sexta casa, resolvesse não assinar como Conselheiro-Mor, eu ia ser forçada a ir até a última das doze, atrás do interino responsável da Casa de Peixes, setor normalmente encarregado de jardins e recursos de arquitetura.  Eu ia ter que passar um belo de um ridículo, andando com a pasta de papéis e essa túnica imbecil no meio dos soldados que eu comandava, até chegar lá. Daí solicitar autorizações de trânsito para os Cavaleiros de Ouro, uma por uma, como manda o regulamento, até conseguir quem assinasse o papel dos infernos. Ir pedindo licença, me mostrando para a tropa...e passando vergonha.

 Humilhação. Tentei manter a pose, mas reparei que meus próprios ex-colegas, oficiais que ontem eram obedientes a mim, me olhavam estranho. Vi Jabu de Unicórnio perder a fala no meio de ordens, Geki de Urso arregalando os olhos, Ichi de Hydra sufocando uma gargalhada transbordante. Trêmula de raiva, fui apertando a desajeitada pasta de papéis contra meu corpo, tentando segurar as folhas, até que senti algo me tocando no ombro.

 —Ah, licença...

 Voltei-me furiosa, mãos crispadas de ódio. Nachi de Lobo, outro dos meus ex-subordinados me estendia um dos papéis caídos no caminho, de olhos fechados, se encolhendo todo:

 —Desculpa, Comandante Shaina, é que a senhora deixou a folha cair, e eu acho que é importante, afinal pra senhora estar levando uns papéis tem que ser importante, a senhora não gosta de lidar com papelada, se está lidando tem que ser importante eeeeee...

 —É uma autorização pra um canteiro de flores. Só! Pode olhar.

 Nachi abriu um olho, depois o outro. Ainda trêmulo levou o papel à altura da vista, fazendo uma cara estranha, de pura perplexidade.

 —Mas...Comandante...a senhora fazendo isso?

 Na hora eu quis correr com ele dali aos berros, dar-lhe um castigo. Sem chance: lembrei que tive cassados meus privilégios de hierarquia. Arranquei a folha das mãos do infeliz:

 —Você não tem nada com isso! Some da minha frente!! E não sou mais sua Comandante!!

 Foi só o trajeto de ida, até alcançar o pátio de acesso. E eu já não agüentava mais, gente me olhando, me estranhando, rindo de mim. A parte pior ainda vinha: subir a Escadaria. A simples idéia de ir casa por casa, sob os olhos de soldados de elite, outros oficiais, interinos de serviço, ordenanças, cavaleiros graduados e funcionários civis me dava arrepios. Pensei em largar as ordens para lá, e mandar que o tal canteiro da enfermaria se plantasse sozinho: desisti imaginando o quanto uma falha dessas iria me custar. Fiquei parada ali, olhando ao redor, pensando num jeito de chegar até a Casa de Virgem sem ser vista.

 E me ocorreu a idéia. Lembrei-me do acesso de manutenção que havia atrás das casas, o quanto ele era útil. Nada mais era que uma entrada comum de serviço, usada no começo e fim de cada dia por funcionários civis para retirada de lixo, entregas diversas, limpeza e reformas. A parte interessante: ele de certo modo ligava todas as casas do Alto Comando. Verdade que tinha sebes e portões separando cada uma delas, mas nada que impedisse um Cavaleiro experiente de passar. Foi o atalho usado por Marin de Águia para chegar rápido à Casa de Peixes durante a Revolução, e iria me garantir uma passagem tranqüila.

 Fora dos horários de trânsito de serviçais, o acesso era mantido fechado e sob vigilância. Até aí, sem problemas: iludir a guarda era algo simples. Recrutas bobos, mal-acostumados com a vida mole e falta de serviço do lugar. Mas havia um detalhe: por mais incompetentes que fossem os guardas, o acesso não era mantido fechado só por formalidade. Era área de segurança máxima, onde ninguém podia transitar exceto pessoal com autorização escrita, e isso valia para soldados, oficiais e civis. Qualquer um apanhado ali ia direto para uma cela na prisão de Uranos, ou ainda pior: em alguns casos poderia ser condenado à morte.

 Mas eu nem pensava nisso. Corri com minha pasta, atravessando os gramados antes da primeira sebe. Fundos da Casa de Áries: tudo vazio, ótimo. Fui em frente, Casa de Touro: não vi ninguém, apenas senti o Cosmos poderoso que vinha lá de dentro. Um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Ou talvez mais de um: e de novo eu me lembrava do outro dia, a imagem de cabelos lavanda e escova em mão morena se emaranhando na minha mente. Sacudi a cabeça, respirei fundo, ocultei minha presença ao máximo e saltei a cerca, sem fazer barulho.

 Tudo indo bem: passei com segurança na Casa de Gêmeos, fechada, só com serviçais de limpeza. Meu plano estava dando certo: continuando assim talvez desse até para chegar direto em Peixes, era só ter cuidado com as casas ocupadas adiante. Saltei a cerca para a Casa de Câncer, lugar pavoroso, mesmo sem a presença assustadora do sádico que a governou anteriormente: Máscara da Morte, louco que colecionava cabeças humanas e que tinha um prazer quase sexual em matar pessoas com requintes de crueldade. Melhor para mim: por conta disso ninguém queria trabalhar lá. A casa estava vazia! Aproveitei a ocasião para parar um instante, tomar fôlego e ajeitar a túnica que se enrolava desastradamente nas minhas pernas. Podia me dar esse luxo: afinal, não tinha viva alma...

 —Oi? Tem alguém aí?

 Virei pedra ao ouvir a voz, um tom macio, que não me parecia nada estranho. Olhei para frente, cheia de terror, apenas notei a figura em dourado saindo dos fundos da casa, tirando o capacete em estilo centurião, soltando a cabeleira cor de ametista sobre a os ombros.

 —Que surpresa alguém aqui.

 Correr. Meu primeiro impulso foi pensar em correr, correr muito, fugir me agarrando nas sebes e portões como eu conseguisse. Havia sido apanhada onde não devia, e justamente por quem menos devia: um Cavaleiro de Ouro. O que provavelmente iria acontecer comigo depois dessa, era coisa que nem era bom imaginar. Nem quis encarar meu interlocutor: quanto antes eu sumisse dali, melhor, talvez ele ainda não tivesse me identificado. Perda de tempo: o destino age contra nessas horas. A única coisa que consegui foi tropeçar no pano da túnica e ir de cara no chão. A pasta voou de minhas mãos, esparramando papéis. Fui tentando me levantar, ajeitando a máscara.

 —Shaina? Tudo bem?

 Fim de jogo: ele me reconheceu. Estava bem do meu lado, me olhando com perplexidade. Agachado, me ajudava a recolher papéis, fazendo-os flutuar com telecinese. Eu sabia que ia ser castigada: me pus de pé, espanei um pouco da poeira da roupa, aguardando a sentença.

 —Comandante Mu...eu sinto muito...Eu não devia estar aqui.

 Ele examinava os documentos calmamente, os pontos tatuados na testa subindo e descendo em ruminações. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Lá pelas tantas, me olhou de cima a baixo, minha figura patética embrulhada numa túnica enorme, vermelha e suja de terra. E sorriu.

 —Tudo bem. Eu também não devia. Fiquei fazendo as listas de espólio da Casa de Câncer e esqueci do tempo. Aquilo é um mundo de tralha amontoada.

 Me estendeu a pasta. Eu a aceitei, vexada: e lá no fundo, continuava esperando punição.

 —Canteiro de jardim. Você estava tentando chegar na Casa de Peixes, não?

 —Ahn...— engoli em seco —eu ia tentar Virgem, quem sabe o Shaka assinava isso e...

 Mu sacudiu a cabeça, rindo:

 —Ah, coisa assim ele não autoriza, nem pedindo de joelhos. Você ia ter que ir até Peixes mesmo. E em hora de almoço não tem nem os interinos, você ia perder seu tempo.

 Suspirei, abaixando a cabeça, ombros murchos da derrota. Pus a pasta embaixo do braço, ia pedindo licença para ir embora, aproveitando o bom-humor do Cavaleiro de Ouro, voltar para o caminho normal: melhor passar vergonha que ir parar na prisão. Mas ele me deteve.

 —Eu falei que era perda de tempo ir agora: é hora do almoço. Shaina, você já almoçou?

 Não respondi: eu apenas tremia. Por que ele não me deixava ir? Agora vinha o castigo, com certeza. Ele continuava sorrindo: e foi me conduzindo pelos ombros, serenamente.

 —Eu estou voltando agora para casa, para almoçar: Aldebaran sempre prepara umas coisas ótimas, não é bom deixar esfriando. Claro que você aceita almoçar com a gente, não?

 Fiquei tonta. Não disse nada: e em pouco tempo me via plantada na porta dos fundos da segunda casa, cheia de receio, observando um alegre Mu de Áries entrar sem cerimônia, se pendurando num beijo terno na figura alta e musculosa que apareceu para recebê-lo.

 —Demorou hoje, diabinho. Eu já estava ficando preocupado.

 —Um pouco só, mas adiantei a lista. Até o fim da tarde, acabo. Ai, eu senti sua falta.

 Eu tinha motivos para não querer estar lá. Via de novo aqueles dois homens trocando carinhos de modo tão natural, com tanta doçura: e aquilo mexia comigo. Foi, aliás, uma das coisas que me levou a este estado de rebaixada, me fazia mal para serviço e sanidade. De novo, eu parecia sentir febre. Por um instante, enquanto os meus dois chefes se beijavam distraídos, pensei em ir embora: olhei de soslaio, dei dois passos atrás, ensaiei um giro sobre os calcanhares, contei que o momento de idílio iria acobertar minha fuga.

 —Ah, Alde, eu achei ela no acesso dos fundos e trouxe para almoçar com a gente. Pode?

 Interceptada de novo.

 —Claro, sem problemas. Oi, Shaina! E desculpe nossa falta de modos. Como vai você?

 Acenei de volta para Aldebaran, a máscara ocultando meu sorriso amarelo. Logo eu estava na faustosa sala de jantar da Casa de Touro, sem entender nada nem saber direito onde por as mãos, olhando para taças de cristal tcheco e talheres de prata como se eles fossem me dar uma mordida. Mu apareceu de novo, sem armadura, e me ofereceu algo para beber.

 —Suco de romãs doces, espremido agora. Está bem gelado. Shaina, você não imagina como eu estou feliz de poder tê-la como convidada.

 Ainda que ele dissesse, por alguma razão me parecia bem menos feliz, diferente do Mu que havia entrado na casa e há pouco trocava beijos entusiasmados com o companheiro.

 —Só peço que me perdoe. Eu lhe devo desculpas por muita coisa. Vou aproveitar a chance e...abusar de sua condição atual e de sua boa vontade. Sei que eu não devia.

 Não entendi nada. Ia protestar, ele mesmo me interrompeu com um sorriso e um gesto, me pedindo silêncio. Aldebaran entrava na sala, com uma terrina:

 —Melhor vocês dois deixarem as conspirações para mais tarde, e aproveitarem o momento. Hora do almoço. Espero que nossa convidada goste: ensopado de arapaima com castanha brasileira, e arroz com lascas de pequi. Um sabor meio indígena...

 —Totalmente delicioso, raro, único e exótico—Mu provou uma garfada, sorrindo, com os olhos presos no cozinheiro mestiço. Parecia que não falava apenas da comida. Aldebaran tomou sua mão, acariciou-lhe os dedos brancos.

 —Você sabe que eu tenho um vício incurável no raro, único e exótico...

 E beijou-lhe a mão, num gesto que parecia a coisa mais normal entre eles.

 —...e no totalmente delicioso.

 Afastei a máscara um pouquinho, o suficiente para liberar-me a boca. Sorvi um gole grande de suco de romã. Tentei não ficar olhando para os dois. Não devia olhar, era errado, melhor se concentrar na comida. Provei do arroz e do peixe: de fato, estava tudo excelente.

 —Está gostando, Shaina?

 —Ah, sim, muito. Está maravilhoso. É receita de família, Comandante?

 —É sim—e os dois responderam quase em uníssono. Mu ficou vermelho, tentou explicar—Bom, é na verdade receita da família dele...e eu...bom...agora também considero minha, afinal, a gente...eu e ele...Mas, ah eu cozinho muito mal, sou muito ruim nisso.

 —Mas que nada!—Aldebaran ria—Shaina, não acredite nele, esse sujeito faz o melhor arroz doce com iogurte do mundo. Inigualável! Ele tem uma afinidade natural com doces.

 Mu tentou retrucar, foi calado por um selinho nos lábios. Aldebaran o encarou divertido, sentenciando um “Não me contrarie, Cavaleiro”, dito em tom de piada. Eu já não desviava o olhar: estava meio esquecida do peixe, me saciava na observação. De novo carinhos, afagos, a naturalidade de um romance perfeito entre as criaturas mais inadequadas deste mundo: um par de Cavaleiros de Ouro, comandantes de exército, ambos homens, meus chefes. Na hora me passou pela cabeça a idéia “mas como logo esses aí são meus chefes, fazendo tudo ao contrário do que eu fiz? E o treinamento rigoroso, disciplina, seriedade, para onde foi tudo? Isso lá é soldado que se apresente??”

 Pensando assim eu até imaginaria que estava com despeito, as velhas feridas da frustração sentimental doendo outra vez. Mas não estava. Naquela hora, descontraindo lentamente enquanto aproveitava daquele almoço de luxo, o que eu tinha era...admiração. Eu estava encantada de ver como eles se gostavam, como não tinham a menor vergonha em mostrar amor. E nem por isso deixavam de ser guerreiros de alto nível.

 Eles mantinham as mãos entrelaçadas durante o almoço, conversavam em total harmonia, trocavam olhares de uma cumplicidade tranqüila. Era algo tão bonito. Como se dissessem, numa linguagem sem palavras: “tem jeito, Shaina, nós conseguimos”. Por um instante tudo fazia sentido: o almoço feliz juntos, a relação antiga que conservavam perfeita e acesa, até a idéia de que criavam a peste de cabeça vermelha chamada Kiki, um filho para completar o lar, me parecia sublime. A vida de soldado podia afinal ter sua parte de paraíso, amar e ser amado, viver o amor, por menos que combinasse com o dia-a-dia de quartel, era possível.

 Curioso como não pensei no Seiya e na minha falta de jeito pra essas coisas nem em um segundo durante aquele tempo. Eu estava gostando de olhar. Mergulhada num estranho devaneio feliz, acabei perdendo a vergonha. E perguntei:

 —Como é que conseguem levar essa vida? Quer dizer, eu vejo: os senhores parecem dar conta de tudo. São Cavaleiros mas conseguem tempo para um almoço bacana, para rir um pouco, cuidar de criança, tempo até...é, até para namorar. Eu fico admirada...

 Por alguma razão, o encanto se desfez. Mu soltou a mão de Aldebaran. Baixou os olhos.

 —Bom...eu fico pensando como guerreiros de verdade como você e o Alde conseguem cuidar de tropas enormes. E fazer aquelas ações de combate darem certo.

 Silêncio pesado, uma nuvem negra se abateu sobre a mesa. O Cavaleiro de Áries parecia realmente triste desta vez. Aldebaran suspirou, visivelmente irritado: saiu para buscar a sobremesa, resmungando bem claro “Pessoas não deveriam exigir tanto de si mesmas. Não de uma vez só.” Atmosfera tensa, áspera. Sem jeito, eu tentava consertar a situação:

 —Comandante Mu, eu falei algo errado?

 —Não, Shaina. Está tudo bem—respondeu cabisbaixo, em funda melancolia—Se alguém falou algo errado fui eu, e não foi hoje. Tem coisas que deveriam ser simples e que acabam ficando bem complicadas. Mas é a vida.

 Me encarou, finalmente. Notei um brilho úmido em seus olhos, ainda que se mantivesse sério, sem deixar uma lágrima cair.

 —Eu disse que lhe devia desculpas e devo ainda. Teve o caso do Kiki ir perturbar você, e por vezes acho que não eduquei direito esse menino. Não está certo o que ele fez. E tudo isso que você está passando, eu sei que é resultado da inconveniência dele. Sinto mesmo...

 Por mais que eu quisesse retratações pelo que o demoninho me fez, não queria desse jeito. Aquilo me fazia sentir até culpa. Sacudi a cabeça, e procurei minimizar o caso.

 —Ah, Comandante, deixa. Crianças são assim mesmo: eu na idade dele...eh, bom,  eu era diferente, mas...mas isso era eu. E eu via as outras crianças, elas eram como ele, até nisso de serem...eh, sinceras, o menino só foi sincero: eu é que exagerei, reagi mal por pouco e...

 —Não estou pedindo desculpas só por isso.

 Mu levantou-se da mesa e buscou num armário um envelope lacrado. O entregou para mim.

 —Eu preciso abusar da sua boa vontade. Despache isso no Protocolo, mande direto para a sala da Deusa. Só cuide para não passar pelo Alto Comando de jeito nenhum, está bem?

 Aceitei a tarefa, prometi entregar o envelope ainda hoje. Era meu serviço, afinal de contas, papel, assunto de Protocolo. Mu sorriu, um sorriso desolado, mas cheio de gratidão.

 —Lhe devo essa, e desculpe o incômodo. Vou ao menos tentar retribuir. Sei que é pouco, mas a pasta da requisição do canteiro, pode deixar comigo. Eu mesmo entrego lá na Casa de Peixes, não precisa ir até lá. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

 Feito isso, pediu que eu não esperasse a sobremesa. Disse que ia precisar ter uma conversa “particular, longa e repetitiva com alguém”, e que eu iria me atrasar para o serviço. Se desculpou pelo transtorno, apenas respondi que não se preocupasse. Com reverência me despedi do Cavaleiro de Áries. Não encontrei Aldebaran, mas achei melhor não ficar mais.

 Saí da casa pela porta da frente, tomei caminho para o Protocolo. Estava um pouco surpresa pelo desenlace de tudo, a pasta acabou encaminhada para a Casa de Peixes sem que eu tivesse que ir até lá. E na verdade mal conseguia pensar nisso. Acima de tudo, tinha vivas na memória as imagens de amor devoto, que nem o clima pesado do fim do almoço apagavam. Minha mente vivia uma total irresponsabilidade pueril, ignorando a crise e vendo apenas a parte bonita da coisa: e até pensava se aquela discussão não era por algum motivo bobo ou excesso apaixonado: afinal, dizem, por amar demais também se briga.

 Me sentindo leve, voltei ao serviço. Não estava mais tão mal ser a estranha atrapalhada no meio dos burocratas eficientes. Passei o dia entregando papéis e carimbando folhas sem que isso me incomodasse. Durante à tarde, aproveitei a presença no departamento de Shun de Andrômeda, ordenança e braço direito da Deusa, e entreguei-lhe o envelope lacrado. Em momento algum me ocorreu olhar o que havia lá dentro: bom, mas o que importava?

 E no fim do expediente desci até a vila: fui buscar minha toalha, transformada em quadro. O velho me atendeu reclamando como sempre. Entregou uma tela pregada em um retângulo de ripas de madeira, as manchas que eu queria preservar bem visíveis no pano endurecido.

 —Não ficou bom. Sem o gesso branco, não fica. Você também não gostou, dona, dá pra ver.

 De fato, eu já não estava tão empolgada. Não que tivesse ficado ruim, ao contrário, a mancha que eu queria estava lá, mas...o quadro agora me parecia tão triste. Uma coisa cor de cinza num fundo branco, apático. Pensei na hora, afinal, por que eu ia querer algo tão sem graça pendurado na minha parede. Logo num dia em que eu estava me sentindo feliz.

 —...não, senhor, não tem a ver com nada branco...É que...sei lá, parece que falta cor...

 O ranzinza atochou em minhas mãos umas bisnagas de tinta, pincéis e um godê de madeira.

 —Mas que é isso?!— Fiquei olhando confusa, outra vez sem entender nada.

 —Cor—respondeu me dando as costas—Amarelo, vermelho e azul, mais branco e preto. Aí você mistura e faz a cor que quiser. É brinde: cobrei caro a tela mesmo, não vai fazer falta.

 Melhor não discutir: paguei o acertado e carreguei a tralha para minha casa. Não pendurei o quadro: indecisa acabei pondo ele numa cadeira. Não dava para desmanchar e reutilizar a toalha, agora dura de cola e verniz. E de certo modo eu continuava gostando da mancha. Jantei na mesa descoberta, não tirei os olhos do quadro. Pensava no que fazer.

 De tanto olhar criei coragem. E acabei acatando a sugestão do velho. Claro, não sou pintora, mas uma coisinha ou outra quem sabe desse para inventar. Tornar a imagem mais alegre. E na madrugada, hora em que fui dormir, finalmente ali estava: a mesma mancha cinza, agora rodeada de umas florzinhas cor-de-rosa meio borradas. Que achei, ficaram interessantes.

 

—o00o—

 

Fui no melhor ânimo para o serviço. Em meio à papelada matinal, achei ofícios da Deusa, sobre uma grande ação de patrulha no Mar da China, afetado por uma incidência anormal de furacões e tempestades. O lugar emanava um Cosmos extremamente hostil, mostrando que algo ali não era obra da natureza. Tropas iriam para o local em dez dias, com aviões que seriam adaptados para vôo em áreas de clima muito ruim: o trabalho nos hangares começava imediatamente. Detalhe que interessou: a ação seria comandada por Mu, Cavaleiro de Áries. E pediam um inventarista para trabalhar com os preparativos.

 A idéia de olhar de novo um dos anfitriões da véspera me animou. Me voluntariei, e não achei concorrência: os hangares eram barulhentos, e o serviço bem aborrecido. Fui para lá, encontrei Mu cuidando de algumas peças de avião, lacrando embrulhos e vendo pranchetas. Me recebeu amável, pediu que eu etiquetasse pacotes e anotasse tudo, com atenção.

 Interessante vê-lo: trabalhava quase em silêncio, jamais erguia a voz para a tropa. Em vezes, parecia nem estar comandando: dava a clara impressão de pedir favor para os soldados, como se fosse o último em toda a hierarquia do exército. Foi assim a manhã toda, até o sinal de almoço. Os soldados largaram os afazeres; Mu ficou, embarcando e fechando caixas. Eu não consegui ir embora: pura curiosidade me falando mais alto que a fome.

 Compensou a espera: logo, Aldebaran entrava no hangar. Veio trazer o almoço do parceiro, como eu imaginei. Mas havia algo estranho: o Cavaleiro de Touro não sorria. Parecia com o azedume da véspera, agora mais fundo. Mu agradeceu o almoço, o outro o cortou, seco:

 —Ah, me poupe disso! Não estou fazendo para ajudar!

 Eu me escondi atrás de uma prancheta, fiz de conta que anotava números. Tentava espiar a discussão sem que me vissem. O Cavaleiro de Áries baixava os olhos, amargurado:

 —Alde...tenta entender. Você sabe que isso é importante. Para mim, para todo mundo...

 —Entender, coisa importante, sei...—o moreno deu-lhe as costas—A mesma ladainha. Me dá um tempo! Já falamos o que tínhamos que falar sobre isso! Você sabe o que eu acho!

 Áries ainda tentou argumentar, pedir calma, se explicar. Ganhou de volta um ácido “A hora em que você recuperar pelo menos 10% da sanidade mental, conversamos!”, dito por Touro indo embora, sem se voltar. Mu suspirou. De ombros murchos, retornou para o almoço, comendo triste, sem vontade. Eu, atrás da prancheta estava totalmente perplexa.

 Não tive coragem de chegar perto de Mu. Eu não tinha o que dizer. Esperei a hora do almoço terminar, e, com o estômago roncando me juntei aos soldados. O Cavaleiro de Áries recebeu a todos de volta com a mesma expressão da manhã: e só aí eu notei quanto de desconsolo ele escondia desde antes, sob o sorriso gentil. Ele já se consumia no problema.

 Nada além, o dia terminou desse jeito, igual. Já em casa, esperando a água do macarrão ferver, eu me lembrava, chocada, do que havia visto. A relação de Aldebaran e Mu já não parecia tão perfeita. Desta vez eu reconhecia que existia uma crise grave, longe da idéia de desentendimento banal. Algo que incomodava muito, um erro sem conserto. Amargor, mágoa, palavras rudes, tão diferente dos felizes olhares cúmplices. Fiquei imaginando se as demonstrações de afeto que eu vi não seriam só máscara pública de uma relação corroída por dentro, à beira da ruptura. Nada parecia se encaixar: de novo eu pensava no outro dia, em Mu tendo os cabelos escovados, e na inveja enlouquecedora que eu senti de tudo aquilo. Agora eu não tinha inveja do homem tristonho que vi, afogando as mágoas em trabalho.

 E o quadro, de novo parecia errado. A mancha cinza era simplória, as flores rosa festivas demais. Me incomodava: eu estava totalmente sem clima para fofolices daquele tipo. Mais uma vez, resolvi misturar tintas. Fui manchando a tela, aqui e ali, com um tom triste de lilás azulado e outro, um amarelo tóxico que parecia cor de veneno. Não mais só cor de rosa e cinza. Outra vez fui dormir de madrugada, quando me senti realmente em paz com tudo.

 

—o00o—

 

O que eu vi podia ter me desmotivado a trabalhar no hangar. Mas não foi o que aconteceu: de novo pedi para ir lá, fui com ansiedade doendo no peito. Eu queria saber como aquilo ia se resolver, para que lado ia o romance dos meus chefes, que agora parecia ameaçado.

 Porém, mais do que a situação dos graduados a minha situação nisso era curiosa. Realmente, eu não tinha nada a ver com eles: o que acontecia, se continuavam juntos ou se separavam não era coisa que ia influir no meu rebaixamento momentâneo ou no que eu ganhava. Mas, de um modo estranho, influía na minha vida. Eu precisava ver, saber mais, era algo mais forte que minha razão. Eu reparei que já era o quarto dia que eu ficava observando os dois, que eu não conseguia literalmente por outra coisa na cabeça além da relação deles desde quando invadi o quarto, após as provocações de Kiki. Estava se tornando algo compulsivo.

 Me realizava olhar os dois. Eu dispensava o almoço, sempre, esperando a hora em que Aldebaran aparecia no hangar, entregava a refeição para o companheiro, trocava umas poucas palavras e ia embora. Observava com atenção, escondida atrás de caixas e pneus, guardava detalhes, cada palavra e gesto o dia inteiro. De estômago vazio me alimentava à partir daí de pensamentos e teorias.

 E não era uma atividade feliz: eu ia sofrendo com eles. Conforme o tempo passava, vi a raiva que Touro mostrou ir virando um estado de melancolia soturna, monossilábica, no início uma frieza que guardava distância, mas que foi se convertendo em desalento evidente, angústia de desesperança, tortura interna, sem saída e sem palavras. E Áries, eternamente silencioso, cada dia parecia mais abatido, uma tristeza cada vez mais densa, nuvem escura, poço sem fundo. Eu percebia tudo. Eu registrava tudo. Os acompanhava na dor.

No fim de cada expediente, ia pesada para casa, levando nos ombros toda aquela carga de emoções aflitivas. E descarregava no quadro de toalha, a cada noite. Virou um desafio para mim: sempre a obra parecia incompleta. Pouco importava a fome: lá ia eu misturar tintas, por detalhes lá e cá, adequar a pintura melhor ao que eu sentia. A mancha de prata, menininha tosca feita à minha imagem e semelhança ia sendo cercada de azuis tenebrosos, um cinza chumbo, ocre de palha seca, o tom luminoso de um verde-esperança, esmaecido de branco até quase desaparecer, outra vez lilás, outra vez rosa, laranja, amarelo dourado, um toque de chama amorosa ainda sobrevivendo debaixo de tanta escuridão.

 Rotinas e vícios que em poucos dias eu já não conseguia disfarçar. Era visível. Passei a freqüentar com uma assiduidade notória a loja do velho ranzinza, comprava mais tintas, pincéis, óleos, secantes; empenhei meu soldo encolhido num cavalete grande e desajeitado, que carreguei até minha casa na frente de oficiais, soldados e civis. Instalei bem no meio da sala. Ao mesmo tempo, bisbilhotava a vida dos chefes fora do hangar, perguntando detalhes para outras pessoas. Era importante. Eu precisava entender o que acontecia, ter informações para conseguir juntar com lógica as cenas de uma hora do almoço na do dia seguinte.

 Poucos me respondiam. Uns me olhavam de esguelha, imaginando qual o interesse de uma Amazona de Prata mal-humorada e conservadora em assuntos privados de membros do Alto Comando. Outros diziam que não sabiam nada. Só alguns tocavam no assunto: servas, comerciantes e alguns soldados rasos, interessados na arte da fofoca, e que achavam a razão da vida em se ocupar da vida alheia. E nem esses tinham muita coisa: “Normal, continuam morando juntos, talvez não andem ultimamente  tão grudados. Mas estão com um bocado de trabalho, o Mu no hangar e o Aldebaran com novas bases, supervisões, deve ser isso”.

 Aí sempre queriam detalhes do que eu via e saber o porquê do interesse. Eu desconversava, resistia arduamente à vontade de trocar informação por informação. Sim, eu queria demais saber, e a oferta era tentadora. Mas, e se algum boato se espalhasse? Quais seriam os efeitos? Eles continuariam deixando a tropa ver e ouvir o que conversavam? Pior, se soubessem que eu tive parte no falatório...será que eu ia poder continuar trabalhando no hangar?

 Fui arrastando essa estranha dependência por todos os dias antes da missão. E curiosamente, a parte que deveria ser a mais interessada na minha ausência, não reclamava. Era como se Mu e Aldebaran ignorassem minha presença de xereta, ou me considerassem um animal ou planta que testemunha ações. Não me tratavam mal, ao contrário: por mais de uma vez o Cavaleiro de Áries perguntou se eu estava fazendo dieta, e se eu não queria mesmo almoçar. Até me ofereceu parte da própria comida em um dia que estava bastante triste: recusei, lembrando que aquela refeição não havia sido feita para mim. Ele olhou a comida, mexeu um pouco na apetitosa combinação de risoto amanteigado, salmão e cogumelos ao vinho:

 —É verdade. E Alde sempre faz tudo o que eu gosto. Nos mínimos detalhes. Sempre.

 Deixou a cabeleira rolar sobre o rosto, encobrindo o que me pareciam lágrimas. Naquela hora quis me sentar ao lado dele, dar-lhe um abraço, oferecer-lhe meu ombro amigo para chorar. Era doloroso vê-lo daquele jeito, um oficial sempre tão equilibrado e calmo perdido naquela amargura, vencido pelos problemas da vida à dois. Estendi a mão, parei antes de tocá-lo: na verdade, o que eu poderia dizer? Outra vez eu me lembrava das palavras de Kiki, aquele “você não entende nada”, tão contundente, ofensivo...e verdadeiro. E não fiz nada, não disse nada. No fim das contas tudo acabou como mais um pouco de azul cinzento no quadro, outra tentativa de torná-lo coerente com minha vida e sensações.

 

—o00o—

 

A véspera da missão foi um dia extremamente chuvoso e frio. E daquela vez, Mu trouxe o almoço de casa logo cedo: só algumas batatas cozidas. Aldebaran não preparou a refeição, nem ia vir. Arrisquei perguntar por que. Áries, cabisbaixo, não se incomodou em explicar:

—Ele se ofereceu para chefiar uma missão rotineira de pa trulha no deserto, com as tropas da base de Trípoli. Saiu ontem de tarde, passou a noite lá. E acho que não volta tão cedo.

Então ele se ofereceu para chefiar uma missão no meio do nada, para a qual nem precisava de um Cavaleiro de Ouro? Ausência totalmente voluntária. Isso era péssimo. Talvez, o fim. Num silêncio fúnebre, acompanhei o estóico trabalho de meu comandante levando aviões para o meio da chuva. Ao contrário dos soldados que execravam o clima, Mu deixava a água cair sobre sua cabeça e ombros, não erguendo uma queixa sequer. Tentei seguí-lo, os papéis se molhavam, borrando. Só consegui sair do hangar ao achar capa e um guarda-chuva grande, algo para que meu serviço não fosse todo perdido.

Pouco ou nada para anotar: o trabalho estava no fim, as caixas lacradas, aviões prontos para receber as tropas e levantar vôo antes do amanhecer. O dia foi preenchido nas tarefas de ajuste de cargas  e abastecimento, coisas simples, dificultadas pelo tempo horrível. Muitos reclamavam, querendo ir embora. Mu acabou cedendo aos protestos da tropa: e no meio da tarde já havia dispensado quase todos os soldados, se ocupando quase sozinho no transporte de algumas últimas caixas e verificação de flaps e trens de pouso. Tudo muito lentamente, como se saboreasse os detalhes, um a um. Mais uma vez queria se enterrar no serviço.

Aos poucos, os últimos soldados deixaram o lugar, ficando só eu e o deprimido Cavaleiro de Ouro sob a chuva que piorava a cada instante. Eu já sem trabalho: os inventários estavam prontos, era só ir até o Protocolo e entregar. Fui até ele, que checava mecanismos nas rodas, perguntei se não queria ajuda. Áries, encharcado dos pés à cabeça, deu mais um sorriso: amável como sempre, desolado como já era normal.

—Não, melhor você também ir. O seu serviço acabou e está chovendo. Obrigado por tudo.

Fiz uma reverência e voltei para o hangar, apenas para pegar minhas coisas que ficaram por lá. Olhei para trás, mais uma vez para o homem triste, que no meio da chuva era a imagem perfeita do abandono. Senti meu coração doer: ele fazia aquilo para esquecer do amor que perdeu. E eu não podia ajudar. Não tinha como ajudar. Como disse Kiki: “eu não entendia”.

E ao sair do galpão tive a maior surpresa de todas: ali, junto ao trem de pouso, vi a inconfundível figura do gigante índio vestido de dourado, estendendo um guarda-chuva aberto para Mu. Aldebaran voltou de Trípoli: sabe-se lá se havia abandonado a tropa ou cedido o comando da patrulha do deserto, o fato é que estava ali!  Eu quase travei no lugar, consegui com esforço ordenar às minhas pernas que me levassem para trás de um arbusto.

Não entendi uma palavra do que falavam: o barulho da água caindo não deixava. Mas pude ver o olhar consternado de Aldebaran, enquanto tentava proteger Mu, ajoelhado junto à roda, sem erguer a cabeça para encarar o companheiro, mãos trêmulas, rosto espelhando uma dor de alma insustentável. Conversaram assim por mais uns instantes, nos quais eu, cheia de expectativa, imaginava o que ia acontecer: uma amarga despedida na chuva, uma discussão, uma briga, eu temia o pior. Mu se virou, finalmente. Eu prendi a respiração.

E vi o cavaleiro de Áries se jogar nos braços do companheiro, com desespero. Foi recebido apaixonadamente, Touro enredando os dedos em seus cabelos, o abraçando com ansiedade, como quem protege a mais valiosa das relíquias. Corpos em encontro, olhos anuviados escorrendo junto das gotas que caíam do alto, em pranto convulso de desabafo. Em pouco tempo se beijavam febrilmente, encostados ao trem de pouso, sem se importar com a tempestade que encharcava os dois. O guarda-chuva, esquecido, rolava na ventania.

Eu agarrava a mim mesma, hirta, esfregando as mãos nervosamente sobre meus braços. Sentia tontura, não conseguia fechar os olhos, apenas via hipnotizada a cena de amor à minha frente, cada vez  mais intensa, mais tórrida, carícias se tornando furiosamente íntimas. Áries cingia com as pernas as ancas do parceiro, afastava placas da armadura querendo mais contato: gemia e arfava enquanto Touro lhe beijava os lábios, mordiscava pescoço e queixo, os quadris deles se roçando num contato ardoroso, lascivo, totalmente impróprio para um pátio de base aérea. Mãos corriam sobre couraças, famintas como se quisessem por toda a força encontrar a pele sob elas, coxas já se apertavam sobre coxas, sem o menor pudor. Eu sentia um calor estranho no corpo, urgente, agoniante, que não combinava em nada com o frio da chuva que caía.

Segui com os olhos Aldebaran levando Mu nos braços e correndo com ele para o hangar. Continuei atrás do arbusto, ensopada, tentando recuperar um pouco do meu autocontrole. Eu precisava parar de tremer e sair dali antes que notassem minha presença. E tinha os papéis do inventário para entregar, já estavam ficando molhados dentro da pasta. Devagar, fui me movendo, pondo o coração num ritmo menos frenético. Arrastei meus pés nos ladrilhos do pátio, enfim consegui sair do lugar. E fiquei olhando para o galpão do hangar, imaginando o que podia estar acontecendo lá dentro.

Eu já não era senhora de mim. Não só naquele dia: desde quando eu vi esses dois nas escovações de cabelo noturnas, talvez até antes, eu sempre tão compelida a correr atrás de amores aos quais só posso olhar. O certo era que eu fosse para o Protocolo. Eu fiquei no pátio de aviões, tomando chuva. Procurando nas paredes do hangar alguma fenda ou furo, algo que me deixasse olhar lá dentro. Achei uma brecha mínima entre latas, suficiente para que eu visse os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro praticamente nus, imersos no mais ardente dos jogos. Áries se entregando cheio de vontade ao amante, que beijava sofregamente sua boca e fronte enquanto o possuía ávido, sobre alguns containers. As peles no mesmo contraste de bronze e marfim que havia me enfeitiçado dias atrás, literalmente se fundindo em uma só. Eram entidade de puro desejo, livre para gritar após dias de silêncio.

Meu corpo inteiro queimava. O coração disparou de vez e minha cabeça já não parava mais de rodar. Perdi o prumo: me apoiei com barulho no zinco do galpão. O choque me deu um lampejo de consciência: eu tinha que sair dali o quanto antes! Corri para não ser descoberta por eles, corri feito louca pela chuva. Não fui para o Protocolo, fugi para casa. Sem juízo que me desse ordens, arranquei máscara e roupa ensopada, me armei com as tintas e pincéis.  Me engalfinhei nua contra o quadro,  feito uma besta selvagem, como se quisesse devorá-lo.

Não sei quanto tempo me atraquei com a pintura: foi até que meu corpo se exaurisse numa torrente explosiva, a carne dissipando o calor, e a mente a consciência. Só fui voltar a mim com os raios de sol batendo em minha cara, já de manhã. Agradecendo aos deuses que não tive testemunhas em nenhum momento. Eram tantas as manchas de vermelho carmim, espalhadas no chão e sobre meu corpo inteiro, que se alguém me visse ali jogada poderia pensar que eu estava morta,  brutalmente apunhalada umas cem vezes.

O quadro havia caído do cavalete, a face de tinta virou para baixo, emplastando. Nem tirei ele de lá. Cambaleei até o banheiro, tomei uma ducha fria e me ajeitei como pude. Voltei para meu serviço no Protocolo. Entreguei os papéis do inventário com atraso, outra falha da minha inabilidade burocrática. E, como esperado, perdi o rastro dos dois Cavaleiros de Ouro: Aldebaran voltou para Trípoli. E Mu partiu com as tropas nos aviões para a China.

 

—o00o—

 

Foi o dia mais estranho de todos. Eu apenas trabalhei, enviando e recebendo documentos, como qualquer funcionária do Protocolo. E nada além disso. Ao chegar em casa olhei com tristeza para o quadro no chão: todas as camadas de tinta que eu fiz foram esmagadas, o trabalho inteiro perdido. Lá no fundo eu achava que foi melhor assim, eu não tinha mais  vontade de pintar. Joguei o lençol da cama sobre ele, embrulhei-o sem olhar para a tela: não queria ver como ficou. Guardei-o num armário, bem no fundo. De resto lavei o chão dos restos de tinta grudada e encaixotei bisnagas e pincéis. Fim de aventura da Shaina artista.

Mudar rotinas na minha vida nunca foi fácil: naquela noite, sem pintar eu não conseguia dormir. Um problema, já que mexer no quadro estava fora de questão. Insone, decidi sair para andar ao redor do Santuário: talvez ficasse menos agitada. Desci até a base aérea, lugar onde trabalhei nos últimos dias. Movimento incomum para  àquelas horas: soldados e Cavaleiros de Bronze nervosamente preparavam o jato médico usado em missões de emergência. Me aproximei, vi Ban de Leão Menor: perguntei afinal o que estava havendo.

—A missão no Mar da China foi abortada logo após o começo: deu tudo errado. Ainda não tem detalhes, mas um dos aviões caiu. O outro foi muito avariado, está voltando cheio de feridos graves. Já avisou que vai fazer pouso forçado no Irã: não dá pra ir além, e a tropa precisa de socorro urgente. Estão mandando uma equipe de apoio no Lear Jet, gente da Enfermaria em trajes civis para conseguir levar os casos piores mais rápido e encaminhar os outros soldados de caminhão para os hospitais que der: não vamos poder escolher muito.

—E...o Comandante Mu de Áries?—perguntei, com o estômago gelado.

—Ele creio que está bem—Ban coçou a cabeça—Parecia, ao menos. Foi quem mandou o pedido de ajuda para cá, e só falou na tropa ferida durante a comunicação. Então,  acho...

As palavras de Ban não me acalmaram. Minha intuição dizia que algo ia muito mal, pior do que a crise que tentavam controlar. Pensei um pouco,  avaliei o que havia acabado de saber. Muni-me de meus brios de Amazona de Prata, respirei fundo e tomei uma decisão:

—Eu vou lá!

—Olha, não precisa—Leão Menor parecia surpreso—É trabalho para tropa médica, e tropa sem armadura! Vai complicar se virem a senhora com máscara e ombreira andando por aí!

Nem dei ouvidos. Entrei correndo no avião, dei ordem imediata para decolar. Talvez não estivessem sabendo de meu rebaixamento, ou ficaram com medo de mim: o fato é que obedeceram sem discutir, assustados, me levando junto de médicos e enfermeiros para o Irã.

 

—o00o—

 

—Mas...que visão do inferno! Eu não imaginava que...

—Eu avisei! Coisa séria, emergência! O que você achou?! Vamos, temos que ser rápidos!...

—Comandante, aqui atrás!!! Traz algum médico, o Isias está mal, vamos perder ele!!!

É difícil por em palavras a cena que eu vi, após desembarcarmos do Lear Jet  num vale próximo de Yadz: por mais que se espere sangue e dor em qualquer ação de exército, aquilo sinceramente passava do limite. O avião, seriamente avariado, tinha feridos graves em toda parte: chão, assentos, uns sobre outros, amarrados para suportar o pouso forçado. Alguns chegaram mortos. Os desacordados eram socorridos pela equipe médica, que tentava a todo custo a reanimação. Mesmo os que ainda estavam conscientes apresentavam ferimentos severos, de graves lacerações até mutilações totais e fraturas expostas em quantidade.

—Agora mesmo! Levem os feridos mais graves para o jato! Ponham os outros nos caminhões! Não podemos perder tempo!!

Colaborei no auxílio às vítimas, pondo soldados nos caminhões de apoio, acomodando os casos mais desesperados no jato que se preparava para voltar. Serviço de urgência, que mal me dava tempo de fazer  perguntas sobre o que aconteceu. Dos soldados consegui algumas informações: diziam que o caos iniciou pouco depois de entrarem na área de Cosmos maligno e tempestade. Lá os aviões começaram a se despedaçar. Não por  falha de estrutura, mas por algo vindo de fora, um poder destrutivo que atravessou todos os bloqueios que fizeram e literalmente retalhou as aeronaves. Para piorar as coisas vários membros da tropa enlouqueceram, e atacaram os próprios colegas, numa verdadeira carnificina: “Tudo muito rápido: os aviões foram se rasgando, pedaços explodindo, como se atirassem em nós. Já havia a tempestade, aí uns caras ficaram loucos e começaram a matar os companheiros...Se não fosse Comandante Mu, não tinha restado ninguém”.

Uma unanimidade: Mu de Áries, que agora coordenava a ação de socorro, era um herói. Foi quem mais se expôs durante a crise, tentando salvar a tropa e revidar os ataques. Por conta das suas habilidades de teleporte foi possível tirar boa parte dos soldados do vôo que caiu, também graças à ele puderam voltar com o avião despedaçado, partes mantidas juntas com suas forças telecinéticas. Conteve vários tripulantes enlouquecidos e em alguns momentos chegou a se lançar fora da aeronave, no vazio, buscando o inimigo e contra-atacando. Era até surpreendente que só tivesse uma ou outra arranhadura no rosto e nos braços e corresse de um lado para o outro, tentando dar cuidados médicos aos feridos, negociando transporte.

—Então, dá para trazer mais gente? Tem espaço ainda?

—Nenhum, Comandante—o oficial-médico chefe sacudiu a cabeça—Estamos super lotados, tanto o jato quanto os caminhões. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo: os casos mais graves já estão à bordo, vamos deixar só os casos estabilizados: nas próximas horas, ninguém vai morrer. Já chamamos unidades de reforço da base de Arbaq, e assim que encaminharmos os feridos, nós também vamos voltar. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Mu assentiu com a cabeça, apenas lamentando que não pudesse enviar os feridos por teleporte:  o abalo físico no processo seria fatal. Humilde como sempre, desejou sucesso aos médicos e se despediu dos jatos e caminhões. Eu pedi licença para a equipe médica, e fiquei junto ao Cavaleiro de Ouro e o resto dos feridos: talvez por me sentir mais útil ali, ou talvez por mais uma recaída no estranho vício de espiar meu superior.

Eu estava admirada com ele, novamente: pensava no quanto éramos diferentes. Ele mesmo sendo homem era bem mais delicado que eu. Difícil imaginar que algo com uma aparência tão frágil fosse eficiente como era nas situações de combate: até que era razoavelmente alto, mas também extremamente delgado, curvilíneo, sem músculos, mãos finas que nem pareciam ser as de um artesão divino. Aquela cabeleira de fada que tanto me perturbou o juízo, enorme, sedosa, impossível para um guerreiro. Um rosto de pele macia, bem dizer imaculada, até mais pálido que o meu. Muito pálido. Especialmente pálido naquele dia.

O vi dar alguns passos, se afastando de onde partiram os transportes, indo silenciosamente para trás do avião estropiado. Aí notei que mancava, cada vez mais, enquanto segurava o flanco direito. Seu rosto ganhava um tom cadavérico, as pernas iam falhando. Corri até ele e o amparei antes que caísse.

—Comandante!!!

 —...Sha...ina....

Estava gelado, mesmo naquele sol. Uma grande poça de sangue ia se formando sob nossos pés. Alarmada, puxei a capa de sua armadura, achando placas destruídas e um ferimento enorme nas suas costas: muito profundo, gravíssimo. Ele foi atingido durante a crise e usou as habilidades incomuns para se aguentar e esconder sua condição até que salvasse a tropa!

—...está...tudo bem. Os soldados...vão ficar bem...Eu...estou...muito cansado...

A voz, só um murmúrio foi se apagando, enquanto o corpo se afrouxava em meus braços.

—...por favor...não fale para Aldebaran...Não quero...não quero que ele...se preocupe...

 

—o00o—

 

Insubordinação. Desobediência. De novo, eu não cumpria com o que o Alto Comando esperava de mim. Ali, olhando para o hospital de um terraço próximo, eu me lembrava de tudo que eu havia passado nas horas anteriores, a luta que foi para fazer com que meu superior não morresse. Eu tirei sua armadura, tentei enfaixar o ferimento, mas não quis esperar o reforço vindo de Arbaq: o pus nas costas e saí correndo até uma estrada ali perto. Lá, depois de algum tempo achei uma caminhonete de fazendeiro: arranquei o motorista à força e disparei para Yadz, sem pensar em nada além de manter o Cavaleiro de Áries vivo.

De máscara e armadura empapada de sangue, eu não tinha como pedir ajuda para ele sem causar o pânico. O deixei na porta de um hospital grande, na esperança que o vissem e o socorressem logo. Deu certo: em minutos, enfermeiros e médicos agitados o cercaram, levando-o para dentro. Alguns olhavam curiosos para seus cabelos roxos e marcas na testa, outros pareciam não entender o que era a calça justa que estava usando: a parte baixa da subtúnica da armadura, única peça de roupa que deixei com ele. Fosse como fosse, não lhe negaram auxílio: logo Mu estava em cirurgia, os médicos trabalhando para estancar sua hemorragia intensa e drenar líquido dos pulmões.

E claro: eu fui insubordinada. A ordem que ele deu era um absurdo. Ah, que me perdoasse, essa não dava para obedecer! Contatei a base de Trípoli e falei com Aldebaran antes mesmo de falar com o Santuário. Isso era o certo. Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer depois, se Áries ia sair dessa ou se teríamos mais uma baixa fatal no Alto Comando; mas eu tinha certeza que Aldebaran precisava saber. Quando me atendeu já parecia aflito: havia feito contato com Atenas, ouviu sobre a catástrofe no Mar da China. Faltava só ele saber a verdade: que Mu não estava bem como disse nas comunicações, estava era quase morto. Gaguejando, ele falou que iria pegar o primeiro avião, que viria para Yadz o mais rápido possível.

Eu não podia fazer nada, a não ser esperar do lado de fora, escondida. Tentei rastrear traços do Cosmos extremamente enfraquecido do Cavaleiro de Áries, mas nem isso eu conseguia. Finalmente, após horas, vi um alarmado Aldebaran chegar ao hospital: silenciosamente fiz uma prece aos deuses, esperando que nenhuma notícia ruim viesse daquele prédio.

Demorou até o anoitecer para que eu fosse ao hospital, encoberta nas sombras. Eu queria muito saber como Áries estava, mesmo que eu não achasse traços expressivos de seu Cosmos e aguardasse o pior. Rastreei a presença de Aldebaran, segui até uma janela no quarto andar, olhei para dentro. Alívio. Mu dormia, ligado a bolsas de sangue, drenos e alguns aparelhos de oxigênio, monitoramento de pressão, temperatura e batimentos cardíacos: estava  muito fraco, mas estava vivo. Sentado ao seu lado, Aldebaran segurava-lhe a mão: parecia exausto, cabelos desgrenhados, roupas amassadas, olheiras fundas de cansaço, olhos vermelhos. Murmurava algo, tão baixinho que eu custei a identificar.

 _—“Every time we say goodbye, I die a little...Every time we say goodbye, I wonder why..._  

Ele cantava. Não era como se cantasse para alguém: parecia mais que apenas usava a música como uma espécie de mantra a ser recitado, uma prece, alguma coisa do tipo. Fiquei olhando sem entender por um belo par de minutos. E ele começou a falar,  sozinho:

—No tempo em que eu viajava para ver o Mu, toda semana, eu acabava levando algumas coisas diferentes para Jamiel. Umas delas eram músicas: lá não tinha como ele ligar aparelhos para ouvir discos, mas havia instrumentos, então dava para tocar e cantar alguma coisa. Então eu levava partituras: algumas de jazz e ragtime acabavam indo junto. George Gershwin, Scott Joplin, Cole Porter...É verdade que ele não entendia nada de jazz, não parecia se interessa r, nem era música que combinava com os instrumentos que ele tinha na casa: também, viveu a vida inteira no Santuário ou no Himalaia...Lá não tem saxofones.

Deu um risinho triste. Acariciou a mão muito branca que trazia entre as suas.

—Então, teve uma vez que eu ia voltando para o Santuário, para cumprir alguma dessas missões mais espinhosas. Eu lembro que ele segurou a minha mão e cantou: exatamente essa música. Ele estava muito triste. Naquela hora eu não soube bem o que fazer. O abracei, o beijei, prometi voltar. No fim das contas, voltei mesmo. Como eu sempre voltei para ele.

Ergueu o rosto. Pude ver que lágrimas rolavam. Mas sem abalos: o Cavaleiro de Ouro continuou falando, tão sereno e aparentemente alheio ao mundo quanto antes.

—Agora, tempos mais tarde, foi o Mu que saiu numa missão espinhosa. Uma missão que eu estava vendo que ia dar errado: área sem mapeamento decente, Cosmos hostil, nenhuma informação. E ele não chefia tropas em combate há mais de dez anos: queria fazer isso por pura auto-afirmação, dizer que ainda era um comandante de exército..Bom, claro que fui contra: tentei trocar de lugar com ele, me irritei, chegamos a brigar. Porque eu não queria que ele fosse. Mas acho que eu devia saber após tantos anos juntos: ele é insuportavelmente teimoso. Durante aquele almoço ele lhe entregou um envelope lacrado...não foi, Shaina?

Era isso: ele não estava falando para as paredes, havia notado o tempo todo que eu estava lá. Saí de meu esconderijo no parapeito, entrei no quarto e me aproximei, de cabeça baixa:

—Bom...é entregou sim.

—Requisição de comando de tropa para a missão. Direto para a Deusa, para não passar no meu gabinete e eu vetar. Eu sabia que ele ia aprontar essa, até já tinha visto o papel. Daquela vez ameacei sério, jurei que ia largar dele caso insistisse nessa maluquice. Mas que é que adiantou? Ele sabia que podia ser teimoso, jogar duro...sabia que eu estava blefando.

Tentei fazer algum pedido de desculpas, engasguei. Só consegui um insosso “sinto muito”.

—Não peça desculpas—Touro respondeu, calmamente—Acho que, mais do que nunca, agora eu sei como ele se sentia quando cantou essa música para mim daquela vez. Como é isso tudo visto de dentro. A pura verdade: só sentindo a dor igual a gente entende.

Finalmente me encarou. E sorriu, triste, muito cansado, mas bastante sincero:

—Obrigado por ter ficado sempre por perto, nos observando. Podem até dizer que era só intromissão de vouyeur...mas não fosse isso, Mu estaria morto. Você salvou a vida dele.

Naquela hora eu quis que a Terra se abrisse e me tragasse. Estava morta de vergonha: o tempo todo ele notou minha bisbilhotice. Sem saber o que fazer, ensaiei alguns gestos nervosos. Acabei derrubando um livro de cima da mesa de cabeceira.

—Ah, desculpe! Desculpe de novo...e desculpe o barulho, eu...

Peguei o livro. Arrisquei dar uma olhadinha na capa.

—São poesias—Aldebaran explicou—Feitas há muito tempo por uma mulher portuguesa, Florbela Espanca. Eu estive lendo esse livro nos últimos dias, combinava com meu estado de espírito. Mas já chega, agora não preciso mais. Pode ficar com ele, Shaina: é presente.

—Mas, Comandante...não, eu não quero presente! E eu nem sei português!

—É uma edição bilíngüe, aproveite. Só cuidado para não mergulhar demais nas palavras.

Que estranho. Do alto do terraço, eu ficava olhando o hospital e imaginando o que havia sido tudo aquilo, desde quando os vi, escovando os cabelos, até agora. Eu não tinha mais raiva, inveja ou ansiedade, não era feliz nem triste. Apenas me sentia alienígena, encarando a realidade: o mundo deles, por mais que me interessasse, não era o meu. Eu devia me preocupar com as minhas coisas...e não tentar refletir numa tela pintada a vida dos outros. Mas então, ficava a pergunta: se não me dizia respeito por que aquilo me abalou tanto?

“Cuidado para não mergulhar demais nas palavras”. Para pensar: que será que Aldebaran quis dizer com isso? Minhas pernas coçavam, grudadas de sangue seco. Eu folheava o livro, esperando vir algum  transporte que me levasse para a base de Arbaq: parecia interessante, talvez algo novo para ocupar meu tempo vazio na hora do jantar. Melhor que aquela pintura obsessiva, quem sabe. Especulações no cansaço, apenas. Naquela hora eu não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão sobre nada além do óbvio: eu precisava muito de um banho.

 

—o00o—

 

O fim de um hábito nem sempre é o fim de um vício. E é difícil traçar essa linha que separa vício de hábito: o que é um e o que é o outro. Entendo que o vício é algo escravizante, profundo. E um hábito, bem, não é algo tão sério, é só uma coisa que a pessoa repete. A grande ironia é que as pessoas, quando falam que querem se livrar de vícios, normalmente só se livram dos hábitos. As raízes dos maiores problemas continuam sempre intocadas: talvez por medo de que vá doer. Talvez porque elas já façam parte de nossas vidas.

Eu prometi a mim mesma que assim que voltasse para Atenas, iria mudar a minha conduta. E mudei. Cumpri o resto do meu tempo de castigo servindo no Protocolo, atenta apenas para os papéis, seus carimbos e firmas. Não voltei a pintar: nunca mais visitei a loja do velho ranzinza, nem que fosse para comprar uma caneta. Apaguei os vestígios: joguei o cavalete de pintura no mesmo armário onde sepultei o quadro, doei as bisnagas de tinta para as crianças do vilarejo e usei o óleo diluente como lustra-móveis.

Para polir exatamente a maravilhosa estante de livros que eu comprei, e que a cada dia se recheava de tomos e mais tomos de poesia. Livros em vários idiomas, muitas edições bilíngües ou não, que religiosamente eu lia enquanto o macarrão do jantar cozinhava.

Hábitos se curam, vícios não mudam. E a vida das pessoas segue igual. Eu continuava buscando palavras, olhando Seiya como quem faz pedidos para uma estrelinha distante no céu, objeto do desejo além do meu alcance. Uma espécie de sonho do qual não se acorda, mesmo sabendo que é sonho. E nas horas do almoço ou instantes de ócio, eu sempre achava um motivo para ir até a Escadaria das Doze Casas: só para esticar o pescoço para as casas de Áries e Touro. Bom, não era mais para xeretar, eu olhava só por olhar. Mas até que me fazia feliz vê-los aparecendo de mãos dadas, conversando, rindo, cuidando do menino Kiki, trocando beijos. Isso acabava dando um gostinho especial nas poesias de noite.

Ao menos eu não vivia só dos dois: eu queria ter uma vida minha. Mas restava a dúvida: se aquilo era a vida deles era deles e não a minha...por que ainda eu me esticava para olhar?

Paciência. Tem coisas que não se pode mudar enquanto estiverem sob o alcance das vistas. “Uma dependência só se cura de verdade se a fonte for cortada”, li em algum lugar. Não adiantava pensar muito nisso: era melhor se ocupar. Com o fim da punição, voltei ao comando de meus soldados, às boas e velhas funções de guerra que eu gostava tanto. Pensei em me voluntariar para algumas missões no estrangeiro, algumas patrulhas longas, ou até pedir transferência para a Austrália. Mas acabava desanimando sempre, dizendo a mim mesma que “os trâmites burocráticos para um pedido desse eram enormes”. Na verdade, nem tanto: eu estive no Protocolo, e sabia como aquilo funcionava. Esses pedidos eram deferidos em menos de duas semanas. Mesmo assim eu desistia. A vontade jogava contra.

“...só se a fonte for cortada...”

É o único jeito. Aí não tem hábito ou vício que se sustente. O quanto dói esse corte, é da conta de cada um. Quando acontece esse corte, varia. Como acontece esse corte? É muito raro que seja voluntário. Mas que o corte acontece, bem, um dia acontece.

Eu tive certeza disso assim que vi moradias do Santuário aos escombros, as paredes da Enfermaria caídas, o Protocolo em cacos, entulho de alojamentos pelo chão. Efeito normal da investida rápida e violenta de tropas inimigas que nos invadiram: o temido levante dos exércitos de Hades, sinalizado de modo brutal nos ataques aos nossos aviões no Mar da China, agora finalmente concretizado. Chamam isso de Guerra Santa. Eu chamo só de guerra: para mim sobrou a parte da ruína. Meu lar está em pedaços, e não só a minha casa. Tudo o que eu conhecia, todos os meus referenciais pareciam ter virado pó.

Olhei ao redor, vi a perplexidade que tomou conta dos meus oficiais. “Sobramos só nós, Comandante Shaina?”, me perguntou um atônito Nachi de Lobo, olhando a devastação, sem entender. Eu não respondi, o ignorei como sempre, pela milésima vez. Mas também, ia responder o que? Eu mesma não tenho certeza de quase nada.

Certo apenas é que a Deusa voltou e a guerra acabou. Na teoria vencemos. Mas que espécie de vitória era aquela? Ninguém estava feliz. Nossos Cavaleiros de Bronze, os mesmos que depuseram Saga, não tinham o que comemorar. A Deusa era a tristonha imagem do luto. Seiya de Pégaso, mais uma vez herói de guerra, pagou o preço mais alto: o corpo voltou com vida. A alma se dissipou. Aquele que eu tanto quis, agora não passava de um vegetal.

E o Alto Comando...bom, deles não ficou nada. Nada de nada. Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro que ainda restavam pagaram com a vida o enfrentamento ao Senhor dos Infernos, numa tentativa suicida de garantir sucesso no combate. Foram embora para sempre o impulsivo guerreiro Aiolia de Leão, o Conselheiro-Mor Shaka de Virgem, o rígido corregedor Milo de Escorpião...até o ancião Dohko e o traidor perdoado Kanon, irmão de Saga de Gêmeos, que usava tão bem a mesma armadura sagrada que um dia foi do outro.

E, claro: Aldebaran de Touro e Mu de Áries. Dos dois só restou o filho adotivo, Kiki: a maldita peste sincera de cabelo vermelho que me jogou na vida deles, quase sem querer. Agora  o coitado era um órfão de guerra. Mas, pelo menos não ia ter problemas: era um discípulo bem treinado, do qual seguramente alguém iria cuidar. O certo é que volte para o Himalaia, para as terras de Jamiel e da gente incomum de sua raça, seus iguais. E só. O fim de tudo. Olhei para as duas primeiras casas da Escadaria: no fundo alimentando a ridícula esperança de ver fantasmas. Perda de tempo: não tinha mais nada para se ver lá. A sensação de vazio era desoladora. Vazio dói, incomoda. Vazio é um pedaço de morte.

Retornei para o que sobrou de minha casa. Um buraco enorme dava direto na sala de estar: parte do telhado caiu, esmagando os meus móveis. Lastimável. Resignada, dei de ombros e fui tirando as coisas do meio da poeira grossa, vendo o que dava para aproveitar. Achei o armário destruído, estante de livros feita em lascas, o cavalete, quebrado em mil pedaços. Várias páginas de papel espalhadas, livros inteiros desmanchados. A mesinha feia já não tinha mais pernas. Mais no fundo dos escombros, um pedaço do que havia sido o livro de poesias de Florbela Espanca, presente que Aldebaran de Touro me deu no Irã. E uma ponta de lençol, embrulhando um objeto retangular, plano.

Guardei a folha de papel na armadura e puxei a coisa dali. Abri o lençol. Pela primeira vez após muito tempo eu via o quadro, sem imaginar como estava após um ataque inimigo, meses de armário, mais o tombo que havia levado e que destruiu a pintura que eu fiz. Me surpreendi. Um nó doloroso se formou na garganta. Olhei para a imagem final: a pintura de fato se esmagou, misturando uma camada com a outra, quebrando aos pedaços, aqui e ali. As cores viraram uma amálgama só, de tom ruço. E a mancha de prata, minha razão original para querer fazer da toalha um quadro, não estava mais lá. Ou estava, após reação com as tintas e produtos, transformada em um espaço vazio branco. O formato das bordas se modificou. Não era mais uma menina tentando alcançar uma flor num galho muito alto.

Virou só uma flor gigante, branca, bem no meio de um painel de tijolo escurecido, cheio de rachaduras. Uma flor igual a que a menininha tosca queria pegar. Flor num muro velho. Deixei minha máscara se soltar, caí de joelhos, li de novo a página amassada de poesia que eu trazia comigo. Lembrei de Seiya. Lembrei de Aldebaran e Mu. Pensei em mim.

E ao ler, minhas lágrimas mancharam o pedaço de livro. Senti algo se quebrando dentro da alma. Era a primeira vez que eu chorava em muito, muito tempo. Aquilo havia terminado, finalmente. Agora o quadro não precisava de retoque: tudo fazia sentido.

_“A flor do sonho, alvíssima, divina_  
 _Miraculosamente abriu em mim,_  
 _Como se uma magnólia de cetim_  
 _Fosse florir num muro todo em ruína._

_Pende em meu seio a haste branda e fina._  
 _E não posso entender como é que, enfim,_  
 _Essa tão rara flor abriu assim!…_  
 _Milagre… fantasia… ou talvez, sina…._

_Ó flor, que em mim nasceste sem abrolhos,_  
 _Que tem que sejam tristes os meus olhos_  
 _Se eles são tristes pelo amor de ti?!…_

_Desde que em mim nasceste em noite calma,_  
 _Voou ao longe a asa da minh´alma_  
 _E nunca, nunca mais eu me entendi…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Fan fiction concluída em 08/03/2007, para challenge da comunidade Orkut Aldebaran & Mu Yaoi. Versão integral publicada no site Archiveofourown.org em 01/01/2013.
> 
> O soneto _“A Flor do Sonho”_ , de Florbela Espanca, é datado de 1919. Não foi encontrada menção da renovação de quaisquer direitos autorais desse poema durante a pesquisa para a confecção desta obra.
> 
> Trecho da canção _“Every Time We Say Goodbye”_ , de Cole Porter, mostrado de acordo com as regras de emprego livre e “fair use”, constante das leis norte-americanas.
> 
> In memorian de nossa adorada Victoria Mayo. Obrigada pelo tempo que passou conosco, Vickie. Você nos deu as cores mais especiais, de uma vida inteira. Nunca a esqueceremos.


End file.
